


What happened to you?

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Eventual relationship, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning.

Frank was running as fast as his legs would let him, he swears it wasn't his fault he tripped and it slipped out of his hands. He couldn't keep going though his legs hurt so much and they were gaining on him. It was way past getting an adult to help him they already chased him out of the school and into the neighborhood. 

Frank panicked when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him back he couldn't believe his fucking luck. He was so fucked he was thrown against a fence and Gerard punch him in the face. Gerard continued punching him his nose bleeding profusely his lip split open. Frank brought his arm up to block the hits but Gerards buddies held his arms down.

Gerard finally stopped and Frank was thankful but then he felt his fist connect with his stomach. If he wasn't being pinned against the fence he would have hit the ground. Gerard stopped though after the first one and Frank was dropped to the ground instantly. Gerard and his gang took off running and Frank saw someone running up.

He realized that it was Mikey and sighed he always showed up to save the day. Mikey picked him up off the ground carrying him to his house just so he could get him cleaned up. Mikey never asked who did it because he knew it was his brother he wasn't stupid he used to ask but frank would just lie. Mikey tried to get him to stop but Gerard just told him that it wasn't his business.

Mikey hated seeing Frank get beat up by Gerard on almost a daily basis for no reason that he could ever think of. He hated being powerless to it because he tried telling the school before but Frank just denied it. Frank just laid on Mikeys bed while he got the things he needed to clean him up. After Frank was cleaned up as best as he was getting Mikey left him to take a nap.

Gerard showed up about a half an hour after Frank fell asleep, Mikey ignored him until he finally went downstairs to his room. Mikey hated him he was always picking on someone and he always got away with it. Everyone he bullied was scared of him so they wouldn't tell anyone. Wouldn't explain where the bruises and cuts were coming from. 

Gerard wasn't very happy with his life he'd tried to kill himself many times they were all fails no matter how hard he tried. It was like whatever was out there didn't want him to be happy, so he became a bully to make himself feel better. It was too late to stop he'd already scared off most people his own brother hated him. He couldn't help how he was well he could but he couldn't at the same time.

Even if he stopped people still wouldn't be his friend he already had friends anyway why did he need more. He didn't that's why he just didn't fuck with everyone else they would be lousy friends anyway. Gerard tried being friends with frank but that didn't turn out well, from the beginning Frank hated him just because he bullied other people. He liked Frank though he just didn't know how to tell him, he thought maybe he could beat some sense into him but he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank woke up pretty late and he was still tired who knew getting the shit beat out of you would make you that tired. Well he did since that was him almost everyday he didn't understand why it had to be him even though it wasn't only him. There were other people too but he got it worse than any of them, he hated feeling helpless he couldn't stop Gerard. Frank sat up looking around and saw Mikey sleeping on the floor, he quickly texted his mom to let her know where he was.

Frank walked quietly out of the room so he didn't disturb Mikey and went down stairs. He saw Gerard walking around it was weird because half the time Gerard didn't sleep not that it mattered it was Friday. Even on weekdays Gerard rarely slept he just got up and walked around or drew in his sketchbook. Frank wanted to see what he was drawing but didn't want to talk to him. 

Gerard didn't bully Frank outside if school which he was glad about. Frank just didn't understand why because he did it in school so why not outside room maybe it had something to do with the fact that Mikey was there. He always stopped when Mikey came around it was almost like he was in on it but that's just ridiculous. Gerard stopped and looked over at Frank, Frank tried to ignore him he just wanted something to drink.

Frank grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator closing the door and when he turned around he almost Shit himself. Gerard was standing right there so close he was almost touching him. Gerard didn't say anything just stood over Frank, he didn't want to breath because he was scared if he made one wrong move he'd be fucked. "Hey" he heard Mikey yell Gerard looked over at Mikey and backed away going back to his room. 

Mikey walked over to Frank sighing "what the fuck is wrong with him" Frank asked Mikey just shrugged he didn't know Gerard never told him anything. Frank followed Mikey back to his room laying back down he was so tired. He couldn't get back to sleep after that he didn't know why most likely because Gerard was kind of creepy. He didn't even do anything and that's what creeper Frank out the most.

When Frank heard the door open he closed his eyes he figure it was Mikeys mom checking to see if they were sleeping. When the door didn't shut again Frank cracked an eye open but couldn't see anything. Frank just ignored it until he heard scratching and tried to keep his breathing steady. It didn't stop and when he was almost asleep he jumped he had one if those feels like your falling out of the bed moments.

The scratching stopped and he rolled over and heard creaks in the floor so he knew someone had been watching him. Frank just ignored it and fell asleep, he thought he heard the faint scratching again but he was pretty much asleep anyway. Gerard couldn't stay watching Frank any longer because he turned around so he couldn't see his face. 

Gerard got back down to his room and ripped the drawing of Frank and out of his book hiding it in the box under his bed. He knew it was risky because anyone could go under his bed but no one went into his room. It was his hiding spot for a lot of things like his razors he kept all the drawing he did of Frank in it too. He kept his pact of cigarettes in it for when he stressed out too much or just wanted to have one.

Gerard was glad that his mother didn't go through his room or his things because she'd flip if she found the cigarette. Probably not as much as the razors but that would be up there too probably worse. Gerard tried to stop both but he would stop for a few days then wind up smoking the entire pack. Or he'd wind up cutting more than he'd planned in the first place.

Gerard couldn't ever sleep so he'd draw or wander around the house occasionally he'd sneak out. It's not like he could get caught he had a door in his room and doors were meant to be used. He went out with his friends mostly they'd do illegal shit they always got away with it. It's not like anyone was up in the middle of the night anyway so it wasn't very hard


	3. Chapter 3

Frank woke up the next morning surprisingly not tired his face still hurt though and he told his mom that he'd just stay there for the weekend. He stayed there most of the time anyway it's not like it was anything new, his mom wasn't home most of the time anyway because she was at work or out with her boyfriend? Frank didn't know she never brought anyone home before a year anyway she told him that.

She'd told him she didn't want to bring anyone home before they knew what they were getting themselves into. He totally got it she didn't want to bring someone home and them just up and leave out of no where because they couldn't handle it or whatever. Frank wouldn't blame them a lot if people couldn't handle the fact that he was gay that's why his father wasn't there. It wasn't like he meant for him to find out anyway he'd seen him with another boy. Frank thought they were far enough away from his house that no one would see but he was wrong. 

It was his boyfriend at the time as soon as he got home though his father exploded on him freaked the fuck out. Actually kicked him out for a while he stayed over at Mikeys for about a week. When he came back his father wouldn't look at him the same, he'd been forced to break up with his boyfriend. He wasn't aloud to hang out with Mikey for a while because his father just assumed he liked every boy he came into contact with. 

Frank wasn't really aloud to leave the house and because his mother was rarely home she didn't really have a say in it. She tried talking to his father trying to get him to understand it but he wouldn't listen to anything she had to say about Frank. Eventually after putting up with it for a few months she filed for divorce she got full custody of Frank and she got the house. He wasn't aloud to see Frank ever because she feared for his safety and she got a restraining order for both of them against him. 

She really didn't want him around and Frank was glad he was gone because then he was able to hang out with Mikey again. Frank knew Mikey basically his entire life and not being able to see him was pretty shitty especially for months. He wasn't even aloud to have a phone or a computer because his father was terrified of him talking to Mikey. Frank never understood why his father couldnt just accept the fact that he liked guys in the same way he liked his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Franks father tried to contact him a few times throughout the years, mostly trying to apologize but his mother always threatened to contact the police. That always sent him away he tried showing up at their house and calling but she wouldn't let Frank answer the home phone. Eventually she had it cut off all together and that's when he just showed up at their house a few times Frank called the police but he was always gone by the time they got there.

Frank got out of bed and walked down the stairs he could hear voices in the kitchen and he could hear someone crunching on cereal. When he walked in Gerard stopped talking and just sat down at the end of the table he never talked to him. Frank didn't really want him to talk to him anyway he was creepy always staring at him when he thought he didn't notice. Just doing generally creepy things that Frank tried to ignore or pretend that Gerard wasn't doing. 

Frank grabbed the cereal pouring some into a bowl and got the milk, Mikey always poured the milk first. Frank didn't understand it because it risked getting cereal everywhere and that would just be a mess. One that he really didn't want to clean up and it wasted time because he would have to be careful and he'd get less out if it anyway. Frank sat down next to Mikey and started eating he tried his best to ignore the fact that Gerard was staring at him. He finally got tired of it though because seriously if he had something to say why didn't he just say it. 

Frank looked over at Gerard and he looked away trying to pretend he was just looking around but Frank wasn't stupid. "Can I fucking help you" Frank snarled Gerard raised an eyebrow looking directly at him. "You're always staring at me and don't deny it because I'm not fucking stupid" Gerard just rolled his eyes. Frank was just getting more and more irritated as Gerard ignored him "look I know you want in my pants but you beat me up all the time so it's not going to happen". 

Gerard snorted shaking his head "if I wanted in your pants I already would be in them" Frank took that as a challenge and laughed. "You wouldn't even fit in my pants" it seemed to make Gerard angry that he'd said that to him. "Fuck you Frank" he yelled storming out of the kitchen "you wish" Frank yelled after him. Gerard hurried to his room trying to ignore his stinging eyes he was going to get him back for that one. No one was aloud to make fun of him especially his weight he couldn't help it it was just how he was. 

Gerard hated Frank even more after that he locked his door and grabbed his razor dragging it across his arm a few times. It made him feel better or at least that's what he told himself, after he cleaned it up he grabbed a cigarette lighting it up it didn't take him long to finish it. He got pretty good at smoking fast just because he knew he could be caught at any minute not that it would matter. Mikey wouldn't do anything about it and even if he told their parents by the time they looked there would be no evidence left. Frank wouldn't risk Gerard doing something worse to him than he already does because Gerard knows he wouldn't be able to control himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank and Mikey went up to Mikeys room to play some video games they really didn't have anything else to do. Mikey got a text message and said he had to go do something telling Frank that he could play whatever while he was gone. Frank just shrugged and popped in a different game, Mikey was gone for a while and Frank wondered what he was doing. Frank walked out of his room sneaking down the stairs where he heard voices and stood there listening. "There's a party tonight and I'm inviting you but Franks not coming" Gerard said Frank wondered why he wasn't. "No if your inviting me your inviting him because he's staying here I'm not just going to leave him here".

Frank assumed that Gerard rolled his eyes to that which he wouldn't be surprised by because it was Gerard. Frank heard Gerard make a disgusted noise and then he said "whatever" and went back to his room. Frank walked all the way down stairs into the kitchen pretending that he hadn't been listening to what was being said. "There's a party tonight we're going" frank just shrugged mumbling an "okay" and grabbed something to drink. They actually stayed down stairs for a while not that they really had anything to do.

They wound up just lounging on the couch until it was about time to go to the party, Frank had nothing to wear so Mikey threw some clothes at him. "Those are actually clean unlike what you were wearing what were you doing in those anyway". Frank rolled his eyes "running you know that thing I have to do on like a daily basis because of your brother". Mikey just shrugged telling him to hurry up and left the room to wait for him in the living room. Gerard really didn't want to go after Mikey told him that Frank was going but it would just be suspicious if Frank showed up and not him. 

Frank finished getting dressed and went downstairs he we in his little world thinking about getting fucked up probably fucking someone. He completely ignored Gerard when he got down there because he probably had something douchey to say about something as usual. When they arrived at the party they were actually early because there weren't that many people there and then after they started to show up Frank realized he didn't know most of the people. He wanted to just stay with Mikey the entire time but he disappeared up the stairs with some chick Frank had never seen before. 

Frank just sat in the corner of the living room downing everything he got because it was a party and even though he didn't know the people there it wasn't going to stop his from enjoying himself. He got pretty fucked up and some guy was talking to him and he wasn't sure what he was saying but dragged him up the stairs to a empty room. The guy was all over Frank and he fucked Frank which he knew that he was drunk because he didn't let people do that. Not that he didn't enjoy it even though he only remember some parts of it because he blacked out a few times. Frank didn't know if the dude noticed or not not that it mattered anyway he'd probably never see the dude again.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank woke up with a major fucking headache it felt like his head was splitting in half he looked around and realized he was alone in a bed naked. He quickly got his clothes on leaving the room the next room over Mikey was laying in bed with the chick he took up there on top of him. Frank actually didn't remember seeing Gerard at all while he was there he went into the bathroom and the first thing he saw was all of the hickeys he had. That was great material for Monday when he's getting his ass kicked. Frank took a piss then went downstairs where he saw Gerard sleeping on the couch with like four other people.

Frank laughed to himself because someone was getting drooled on and it was so gross beyond gross. Frank went in the kitchen and got a glass of water leaning almost in the sink when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Frank figured it was whoever from last night not that he saw their face much "hey" they whispered rubbing their nose again Frank. Frank closed his eyes setting the glass down before turning around. Franks eyes widened when he saw it was Gerard and he froze he couldn't even way anything. Gerard freaked out and pushed Frank back before storming out of the house with a surprised look on his face. 

There was no way that Frank had sex with Gerard maybe he made a mistake most people look the same from behind. There was no way of mistaking him though Frank just fell on the floor and sat there when Mikey walked in with that girl frank just stared up at Mikey. "Why are you on the floor" Mikey reached his hand out to help him up just he just stared at his hand. "I think I had sex with Gerard last night" Mikey furrowed his eyebrows "he hates you though". Frank nodded he was just as confused as Mikey was so it's not like he had any answers. 

Frank and Mikey stayed there for most of the day because it turned out the girl he fucked lived there and she invited them to stay for a while. They helped her clean up the house even though she told them that they didn't have to help. They figured they probably helped make the mess anyway so it would only be the right thing to do. When they finally left it was with a backpack full of extra beer that was left around and she gave Mikey her number to call her. They had to walk pretty fast just in case because it was illegal for them to have that shit in their backpack. 

"You gonna call her" Frank asked Mikey just shrugged he probably would anyway not that it was Franks business who he was with. They got back to Mikeys house pretty quickly and without being stopped by anyone not that they looked that suspicious. They could get away with a lot of things they didn't take risks very often though that would just be ridiculous. Dangerous too they'd have a more liklelyhood of getting caught if they did dumb shit all the time. When they got there Gerard was pacing around the house they didn't say anything to him about the night before. Frank figured it was a mistake not that he was complaining because he actually enjoyed himself.


	7. Chapter 7

It was pretty late when they got back they hadn't realized they spent so much time at that girls house. They talked about it a bit more Mikey said that he might not call her because he actually didn't even know her name. Frank really wanted to know if him and Gerard fucked it had been bothering him all day but he didn't know how to approach the subject. 

In one way he wanted to just walk up to him and be like "hey did we fuck last night" but at the same time he didn't want to be too direct. Even if he was direct about it he didn't know how Gerard would react to the question he could freak out and deny it. He could eeven beat Frank up more for it tell all his buddies so he had to figure out a plan to ask him.

The thing about it was Frank knew that he had to get Gerard alone but there were some flaws in his plans like

  1. Gerard could be fucking creepy when he wanted to be.
  2. Mikey never went to bed.
  3. Mikey was kind of a light sleeper when he wanted to be.
  4. If they did fuck and Mikey found out he would never let either of them live it down.



Frank was still working on it but he needed.to figure it out fast. He had all the scenarios running around in his head like what Gerard would do. Gerard could completely freak out and beat Frank to a pulp, Gerard could call his buddies to beat Frank to a pulp forever. Frank even thought panther bad scenarios like getting raped or something his brain was pretty fucked up not that he thought Gerard would do that or get anyone to do it. Frank would feel like a shitty person if he thought that Gerard would ever stoop to that level and he didn't really think that Gerard would ever do something that illegal. 

Frank had thought about it for hours and finally when Mikey went to bed he quietly snuck out of the room down to the basement door. Frank figured fuck it and he would just say something to him and whatever happened happened. He knocked on the door and waited until Gerard said something to open the door, he slowly walked down the stairs to see Gerard sitting on his bed. Gerard looked up and just stared at Frank it didn't surprise him because yeah Frank never went down there. Frank stood there for a minute before saying something "look about this morning" Gerard stopped him before he could even continue his sentence. 

"it was a mistake I thought you were someone else" Frank shook his head "but you don't mistake someone with me no one is like me". Gerard scoffed "what you think your Mr fucking perfect or something" Frank sighed shaking his head "I never said I was perfect". Gerard didn't look like he really wanted to be having the conversation "you act like it" he muttered that's what got Frank though. "Fuck you you know I can't stand you ever you always beat me up, you and your fucking but buddies or whatever. "You hate me for no reason and you won't ever stop it's like you just do it because I'm small oh wait you fucking do" Frank was yelling by this point and Gerard didn't know what to say to that.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank was literally calling him out of everything Gerard knew what he was doing, he also knew that what he was doing was wrong it's not like he was stupid. He didn't even want to bully Frank he liked him but it was too late, he just sat there as Frank yelled at him it seemed to just make Frank angrier. Frank walked over to Gerard grabbing him by the front of his shirt and started screaming at him. Gerard wasn't even listening to anything Frank was saying how could he, he thought he was pretty hot when he was mad.

Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank he didn't known why he just did, then he realized what he was doing and pushed frank back. Frank just stood there he didn't know what to do but Gerard decided for him when he pushed him again. Gerard kept pushing Frank until he was up the stairs and out of his room before slamming the door and locking the door. Frank just stood at the door he see Mikey come around the corner rubbing his eyes. "What the hells going on" Mikey groaned Frank just shook his head going back to Mikeys room. Mikey was right behind him "what did you do to him he doesn't speak doors" Frank sighed shaking his head. 

Mikey kept bugging him about it all night he would let him go to sleep until he told him "he kissed me okay" Frank yelled. Mikey went quiet after that and didn't say anything else that night and by then Frank fall back asleep. Frank just laid there thinking about what happened, about what our meant he hoped that it was a good thing. When Mikey finally woke back up he went strait to the basement to talk to Gerard, Frank stayed in the kitchen to eat something texting his mother letting her know that he would be home after breakfast. He wanted to be gone before Gerard decided to come out of the basement, he didn't think he could handle the awkwardness of the entire thing. 

Mikey got to the kitchen and still didn't speak to Frank, he looked angry for some reason. "So my mom wants me home after breakfast" Mikey mumbled something and Frank looked over at him "what?". Mikey sighed standing up "he said you sexually assaulted him" Mikey yelled Frank shook his head "what no I didn't". Mikey rolled his eyes "you don't actually believe that do you" Frank would not do that that's so fucked up "he's my brother he wouldn't lie to me about that". Frank got up "you know what if you believe that then you clearly don't fucking know me" he yelled storming out of the house. Gerard could hear them yelling at each other and then the front door slam he felt bad but he didn't think Frank would tell him that. 

Frank slammed his front door open heading strait to his room he didn't even say hello to his mother he couldn't believe what was happening to him. He knew that he was going to get beat up even more because Gerard was going to tell his friends. Frank didn't even have anyone to save him from it because he knew that Mikey wouldn't talk to him again. It made him mad that Mikey would think that he would ever do that to anyone especially the person that beat him up on a regular basis. Frank dreaded going to school the next day and figured skipping a few days of school wouldn't hurt as long as he ddidn't stay home.


	9. Chapter 9

Frank didn't go to school the next day he just walked around trying to think of something to do but because Mikey no longer wanted to talk to him. He didn't have anywhere to go though Mikey was his only friend so he had no ones house to go to and no one to save him from what Gerard and his buddies would do to him. Frank didn't even want to think about what they would do because. He just didn't. He made a mistake though because he went to lunch he just wanted food and he spotted Gerard and tried to avoid him. Unfortunately they did see him he didn't even have time to eat he just got up and took off he was not in the mood for that. 

Frank didn't know that he could run that fast he almost got hit by a few cars and a bus but he was good for the most part. Until he came to a dead end in the woods behind the neighborhood, there was a fence that was just bars too high to jump over and the bars were too close together to squeeze through. Frank was having some serious life decision regrets like ever going down to talk to Gerard and telling Mikey that Gerard kissed him. He should have known that it was going to turn out bad for him but he never listens to that one doubting voice in the back of his head that tells him he's a fuck up. 

Gerard comes up behind him slamming him into the fence and his buddies hold him against it "we heard you were a fag" one if them said. Frank shook his head he knew Gerard was going to tell them he couldn't just leave it alone. "Well we heard you did some stuff to him that would make you a fag" Frankse eyes widened and he shook his head fast. "No I didn't do anything to him he's lying he lied to his brother about it and now he hates me" their eyebrows raised. "So your little buddy isn't here to save you think time" and there went Frank fucking up again of course he couldn't control what he was saying. 

Gerard punched him in the stomach causing him to groan they threw Frank on the ground and kicked him in the side. One of them started taking their pants off and Gerard looked over at them "well if he's a fag he'll enjoy it" Gerard wanted to tell them to stop but he didn't even think they would at that point. The other one grabbed Frank by his hair pulling him up to his knees and after he got his pants down shoved his dick in Franks mouth. "If you bite me I'll kill you right here" he growled Frank was crying by that point he couldn't believe what was happening. He hoped that it was just a bad dream but there was no way them yanking on his hair was a dream it hurt too much. 

Gerard just stood there and watched as Frank snuggled to get them to let go of them he couldn't even move. Someone was snapping their fingers in his face to get his attention when he looked he was saying something. "Come on help us get his pants down he's struggling too much" Gerard didn't want to but he didn't know how to tell them to stop so he held Frank down. Frank was crying and he was trying to scream so Gerard put his hand over his mouth. When they got Frank pants down they told Gerard to do it telling him "he's a fag it's what fags like anyway" he just nodded and looked down at Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank was looking up at Gerard pleading for him not to do it but Gerard just grabbed hips hips pushing in, Frank let out a muffled scream but knew no one was going to help. Mikey really wasn't there to save him and he knew that he wasn't ever going to come, Gerard hated himself for what he was doing and he knew that he should have stopped buy Frank was so warm. It felt so good listening to Frank didn't feel good but he didn't know what his friends would do if he would have refused. When he was done he zipped his pants back up looking down at Frank, he had his head in the ground and he was shaking.

Gerard suggested that they leave before anyone showed up and they went back to school before anyone noticed they were missing. Gerard couldn't stop thinking about it doe the rest of the day. Frank didn't know how long he laid there before he pulled his pants back up even after that he just laid there. He was angry at Mikey and Gerard he was so angry he couldn't believe that Gerard did that. He couldn't believe that Mikey wasn't there to stop it from happening, Frank was in so much pain but he had to get up because his mother texted him. He didn't realize how long he'd lain there and quickly limped home going strait to his room his mother didn't tell him when she was getting home. 

Frank got in the shower scrubbing his skin as hard as he could he didn't want to still be able to feel Gerard inside of him. He laid in the bottom of the tub bleeding and crying for a little while and cleaned it up. Frank got up going into his room laying down on the bed, he didn't want to go back to school after what happened. It would just happen again he got up and went to the bathroom he looked in cabinet and grabbed the sleeping pills that were in it. He turned them around in his hand a few times debating on whether he was going to do it or not, he thought about having to wake up the next morning and go through it again. Frank went to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water heading back up to his room he closed the door settling down on his bed. 

Opening the bottle he poured them out onto his bed just looking at them, he opened up the water bottle picking up a few pills. He'd never thought about killing himself before but he knew that it was the only way to get away from Gerard and Mikey. Not that Mikey would care anyway "fuck" Frank sighed, he popped the pills in his mouth swallowing them down with a gulp of water. Frank repeated the process until he'd downed the entire bottled and laid down on his bed he couldn't believe he'd done it. There was no turning back though he laid there going over everything he'd done in his life all the bad things and the good things. He started to regret never talking to his father but he hated him so it didn't matter, he started to feel tired so he closed his eyes letting the pills do their job.


	11. Chapter 11

When Gerard got home he went to his room and pulled his razor out he went to cut himself when he got a call, it was from his brother telling him that Frank was in the hospital. Gerard didn't understand why Mikey called him about it it didn't have anything to do with him not that he didn't feel bad. He knew why he did it and it was all his fault not that he would tell Mikey that it would be something he would regret for the rest of his life if Frank died. Gerard rushed out the door hopping in his moms car and driving as fast as he could to get to the hospital he was glad that he didn't get pulled over. When he got there he he told the desk lady he was looking for Franks mom and she took him to the waiting room. 

Mikey was pacing around the room staring at his phone as soon as he saw Gerard he ran up to him. "What happened?" Mikey shook his head "he took a bunch of sleeping pills they don't know anything else right now they're fucking doing shit I don't know". Mikey continued to pace around while Franks mom cried and called his father Gerard just kept feeling more and more guilty every minute. They sat there for another hour before anyone came out to tell them what was going on, the doctor told them that he was alive but in a coma and he was raped and that might have been what drove him to kill himself. Gerard couldn't keep himself together after that knowing that he was the one that caused him to do it. 

Mikey held Gerard while he had his break down and Franks mother disappeared to go see Frank they said they didn't know how long he'd be in a coma. They filled in his mother more on everything and when Gerard finally calmed down enough they went in to see him. When Gerard saw Frank he felt even worse than he had it was his fault but he wasn't going to tell them that they'd hate him. Gerard stayed even when Franks mother and Mikey left he couldn't leave he had to stay and see if he could do something. "I'm so sorry Frankie" he whispered "I know this is my fault but I didn't know what to do on the inside I was screaming at myself to stop it but I didn't". Gerard fell asleep after a few hours of talking to Frank like he could actually respond he at least hoped that he could hear him. 

Gerard stayed there all of the next day and tried to that Wednesday but his mother called him and told him that he had to go to school. As soon as he got out of school he went strait to the hospital and didn't leave, Mikey brought him food and clothing for the next day he didn't understand why he even stayed. The last time Mikey checked Gerard hated Frank, he thought pretty hard trying to think of reasons why Gerard would care. The only one he could think of was that Gerard had something to do with it, but he would tell Frank to kill himself. Mikey didn't know what to think he figured that he'd just leave it he wasn't thinking strait anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard went there everyday for the next week before there was any activity, it still took another week before Frank woke up. What they didn't tell Gerard or Mikey was that there was memory loss because when Frank woke up he saw Gerard and freaked out about a stranger being in the room. Gerard had to leave while the doctors calmed Frank down, he remembered his mother and Mikey because she raised him obviously. He and Mikey had been friends almost their entire life, Gerard didn't meet Frank until two years before he tried to kill himself. Frank didn't even remember trying to kill himself they asked him about the rape but he didn't know. Gerard had to leave when they asked because he couldn't handle it.

Gerard went back in when they let him Frank just stared at him "who are you?" Gerard sat down on the side of the bed and had a thought "I'm your boyfriend" Franks eyes widened "how long have we been dating?" Gerard didn't actually think he'd believe it so he had to think for a second "about two weeks". Frank nodded and they talked about basically everything until Mikey showed up. Frank didn't bring it up to Mikey which Gerard was glad about that because he would call him out on it. Gerard just sat there while they talked spacing out so when Mikey asked if he could talk to him he was confused. They walked into a hallway and Mikey looked kind of mad "you told him you were his boyfriend" Gerard was embarrassed and nodded and Mikey just sighed. 

"He asked me who I was it just came out I didn't think about what I was saying" Mikey scoffed "I thought you hated him you said he sexually assaulted you". Gerard shook his head "no he didn't I kissed him and then freaked out I wasn't thinking strait" Mikey just kept shaking his head. "If you fucking hurt him I'll rip your dick off you better tell him the truth if he gets his memory back he'll know anyway" Gerard nodded going back into the room. Frank was sleeping when he got back so he just sat down in the chair and waited. A few days later they let Frank leave but he had to go back every week to see how his memory was doing. Frank also had to go therapy because even if he didn't remember the rape if he did at some point he would be in it already. 

Gerard started hanging out with Frank more often after he got out he even went to therapy with him most of the time. One day when they were hanging out in Gerards bedroom Frank asked if they'd ever fucked Gerard got embarrassed and didn't know how to answer it. He told Frank that they'd never went all the way which wasn't lying because they hadn't so he felt a little better about lying to him. Franks memory hadn't started coming back though which Gerard was happy and sad about happy because he could keep up his lie. Gerard was worried though because once it came back Frank would probably tell everyone what happened to him. Gerard didn't want to "break up" with Frank he actually enjoyed dating him but he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the lie going.


	13. Chapter 13

Mikey continued to ask Gerard when he was going to tell Frank the truth but Gerard continued putting it off, he didn't know how much time he had until frank would get his memory back. Frank stopped going to the doctors every week he didn't see the point he told them that when he got it back he'd tell them. He did continue his therapy though not because he wanted to but his mother wanted him to and everyone else did too. Frank wished that he could remember Gerard more because he was so sweet to him. Frank found a box under Gerard bed while he was looking for something he dropped and it had a bunch of sketches of him. The thing he didn't like finding was the razors that were in it and he told himself that he was going to talk to Gerard about it. 

Frank was watching Gerard sleep with a worried expression he didn't want to wake him up but he needed to talk to him. He'd put off talking to him about it for a week but it was the middle of the night, frank got up and quietly walked up the stairs avoiding the one that squeaked. He made it up to Mikeys room with the box because he wasn't sure if he would believe him if he just told him. Frank pushed the door open not surprised when he found Mikey awake typing away on his phone, when Mikey saw Frank he put his phone down raising an eyebrow. "There's something I need to talk to you about" Mikey nodded and Frank set the box on the bed opening it. He pulled out the razors tossing them on the bed "I'm worried about Gerard I didn't know this box was under there but I found these in it". 

"I don't know when the last time he used them was I've been with him in his room all the time but I don't know what he does when I sleep" Mikey shook his head it was clear to Frank that Mikey had no idea. Mikey shook them and looked at them and then jumped off the bed walking out panther room. "No he's sleeping I'll talk to him" Frank grabbed him to try to stop him but he just pushed Frank back. Mikey slammed the basement door open stomping down the stairs Gerard jumped up immediately. "What the fuck is this?" Mikey yelled holding his hand up as soon as Gerard realized what he was holding he checked for his box. "Where did you get those" Gerard whispered "Frank fucking showed me what the fuck is wrong with you". 

Gerard looked at Frank scowling at him "how could you do that" Frank shook his head "no no I told him not to I was going to talk to you I promise". Gerard got up pushing Mikey out of the way, he pushed Frank up the stairs to the front door "get out" Gerard growled. Frank shook his head "please don't do this Gerard" Gerard slammed the door in Franks face leaving him out in the cold. Frank had tears streaming down his face as he walked home he didn't have anything that would keep him warm on and he had a twenty minute walk. Mikey was back at their house yelling at Gerard before storming out to find Frank. Mikey found Frank sitting on a bench shivering and ran up to him putting a jacket around him. "He hates me" Frank sobbed Mikey hugged him shaking his head "no he's just upset right now he'll get over it".


	14. Chapter 14

When they got back Frank went up to Mikeys room and laid down to get warm, Mikey went back down to the basement where Gerard was sitting on his bed. "I found him asshole I can't believe you fucking sent him out there. Gerard grunted ignoring Mikey "what did I tell you about hurting him he thinks you fucking hate him" Gerard groaned standing up "he didn't have the right to go through my Shit". Mikey sighed "it doesn't matter that doesn't give you the right to throw a fucking bitch fit" Gerard rolled his eyes "get out of my room" Mikey walked up the stairs muttering "gladly". When he got up to his room Frank was asleep Mikey sat down sighing to himself he couldn't figure anything out. 

Frank woke up but just laid there he wanted to go back to the basement and see Gerard but he didn't think that Gerard would want to see him. He was looking around the room but didn't know what to do he grabbed a paper and left a note. Frank didn't think it was a good idea to walk home in the middle of the night but he needed to go home so he ran all the way there climbing on through his window. Gerard got up when he heard a door close and went to find out what it was and found a note "need time to think going home" -F. Gerard shook his head he couldn't believe that he was such a dick to Frank

Gerard tried texting Frank over the next few days to get him to talk to him even calling but Frank just ignored him completely and Gerard knew he fucked up. Frank had been planning something the entire time he was gone and it was perfect because he knew that Mikey would be at his girlfriends over the weekend. By the time Friday rolled about Frank almost couldn't control himself he'd started talking to Gerard after he finished planning. He just told him he was busy with school work because he did have a lot to make up but he wasn't doing it even though he should have been. Instead he was planning for them to fuck he remembered Gerard telling him that they hadn't gone all the way and wanted to. 

So when the bell rang he ran straight to his house to grab everything he needed and had to rush over to Gerard house and climb in through the basement window. Frank put the candles out lighting them and threw rose peddles he bought that morning all over the room he liked being romantic. He quickly took all of his clothes off hiding them under the bed and got under the covers he knew it was a bit rash because Gerard could turn him down. He just hoped that he didn't so when he heard the front door open he got excited he listened to Gerard walk around for about five minutes and then the door opened. "What the fuck?" He heard Gerard say he started slowly walking down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Frank smiled at him and became worried when Gerard just stood there staring at him, Gerard continued to not say anything and Frank was losing his confidence in the entire situation.


	15. Chapter 15

"What's going on?" Gerard asked and Frank wanted to hit him because wasn't it fucking obvious what was going on, but no Gerard just stood there like an idiot and Frank just wanted to disappear. "What the fuck do you think" Frank yelled Gerard looked around and shrugged before walking backup the stairs. Frank had worked so hard on it and Gerard just shrugged it off like it was nothing and left he didn't know what to think. He got up and quickly got dressed putting all the candles out he dumped the wax in the trash can before throwing them in. He was basically wiping his tears with the peddles as he ran around frantically picking them up. Throwing them in the trash before going upstairs where Gerard was standing with someone Frankd never seen before. The entire situation just confused him because why would Gerard do that.

Frank woke up in Gerards bed after that the candle were still burning but they were mostly gone he was glad it was a dream but he was still disappointed. He got up slowly getting dressed before blowing the candles out he put the peddles back in his bookish and waited for the wax to dry. Frank couldn't believe that Gerard never showed up but that just worried him because who would he be out with. After the candles were all hard he shoved them back into his bookbag throwing himself on the bed. Gerard never showed up and Frank fell asleep waiting, when he woke up he had a text from Gerard telling him to meet him at his house that he just left a party. Frank didn't respond even when he called him, Frank didn't even want to stay after that he'd planned everything out. 

Gerard had to have went to that party last minute didn't even consider if Frank wanted to hang out with him. Didn't think to tell Frank he was going to a party until the next day his own boyfriend. Frank just curled up on the bed and pretended to sleep when he heard the door open. Frank was hurt but he didn't want Gerard to know that he already cut himself Gerard shook him lightly saying his name. Frank jumped up and Gerard apologized for scaring him, "how did you get in here?" Frank pointed to the window "you feel asleep that quickly I called you think 30 minutes ago" Frank shrugged mumbling that he was tired. 

Gerard didn't say anything after that just laid down next to Frank and held him, frank didn't even go to sleep just thought about why he was stupid. Of course Gerard would go to a party he'd been hanging out with him basically nonstop he didn't always want to hang out with him. Frank was just being too needy too clingy Gerard needed time to himself too, it didn't make Frank feel any better. It made sense why he made it to Gerard house before him he would have gotten there after and had to beg Gerard to stay off of his room. Then it wouldn't have been a surprise he would have known that something was up. That didn't make Frank feel better either he was just laying there making himself feel worse and worse about everything that happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Frank couldn't stop thinking about it though and it made him feel terrible about himself because he felt like he was being too needy Gerard had his own fucking life. One that didn't involve always being around him and needing his attention, but he couldn't help it his father hated him and his mother was never around. Of course he was going to latch onto the first person that gave him attention, Gerard was watching Frank his face specifically he seemed to be in his own world concentrating on something. It was dark in his room but he could see the tears running down Franks face shining with what little light was in the room. Gerard wiped them away and Frank jumped "sorry" Gerard whispered "what were you thinking about". 

Frank shook his head "come on you were crying clear something upset you" Frank was losing his composure as Gerard kept speaking. Eventually Frank broke down mostly in self loathing he thought it was his own fault that Gerard hadn't showered up the night before. Gerard held him as he sobbed into his shoulder gripping the front of his shirt so hard his knuckles were white. Gerard didn't know Frank was that upset and he just wished he could see what he was thinking it clearly upset him. "Hey come on talk to me" Gerard whispered into his hair "I drove you away" Frank sobbed Gerard didn't know what Frank was talking about because he was right there. 

Then it hit him there was no way Frank would have been able to get in Gerards house unless he left that window unlocked and the only reason he would have done that was if he planned something. "Oh god were you here all night waiting for me" Frank nodded crying harder into him "oh fuck I'm sorry, oh god I'm such a terrible person". Frank shook his head "no it was my fault" Frank sniffled "I was just being stupid and clingy you deserve time away from me its not all about me". Gerard grabbed Franks face making him look at him "no don't blame it on yourself I shouldn't have left Mikey convince me to go to that party". Gerard sighed "did you have something planned" Frank nodded and Gerard internally face palmed. 

"What was it?" Frank laughed and shook his head "it was stupid" Gerard pulled him closer squeezing him "no tell me what you had planned. "It was stupid I just brough candles and shit stupid romantic stuff you probably wouldn't have even liked it anyway". At that moment Gerard felt like the biggest dick head ever his boyfriend was trying to be romantic and he just left him hanging all night. "Fuck" Gerard sighed "but we can still do it" Frank shook his head "the peddles are all hard by now and the candles weren't that big so they're basically gone". Gerard sat up "no come in we'll go get more or I can" Frank looked up at him "you'd do that for me" Gerard nodded fast. "Of course I would I love you" Frank gasped jumping up "I love you too" Frank smashed his lips against Gerard bit that it was really s kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard called one of his friends asking if he could use their car to go grocery shopping and ran out to get the candles and the peddles. If Frank wanted romantic then that was what he was going to get he dropped the car back off at his friends house running home as fast as he could. Frank was in the bathroom when he got back so he quickly got everything ready jumping into bed before Frank came out.

Frank walked into the bedroom looking around and then at Gerard laying on the bed, he walked over to the bed sitting on top of Gerard. Gerard was basically freaking out by this point because what the fuck was he doing, Frank leaned down kissing Gerards neck. Gerard was trying to hold in his moans at least until Frank bit down then he couldn't help himself.

Gerard flipped them around Frank gasped and smiled kissing Gerard again "I love you" he whispered. Gerard tilted his head and sat up a little pulling his shirt off, Franks eyes ran down his body and it made him self conscious. Frank pushes Gerard back a little so he could sit up too and yanked his own shirt off.

Gerard back up more and started unbuttoning his pants at this point Frank was too and they both moved to get their clothes off all together. When they were both naked Gerard grabbed the lube out of his drawer and set it on the bed before grabbing condoms. Frank grabbed the lube and opened it sniffing it "it doesn't smell like anything dumb ass". 

Frank shook his head "just making sure" he giggled Gerard smirked and pulled Frank up to his knees kissing him. Frank moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hand around the back of his neck "I want to make love to you" he whispered. Gerard took the lube out if Franks hand and pushes Frank back "I'll prep myself wanna put on a show for you". 

Frank moaned and wrapped a hand around his cock slowly stroking himself "don't get too excited" Gerard said before turned around. Gerard leaned down so his ass was further in the air and squirted some lube on his fingers. He pushed a finger in and went straight for his prostate moaning "oh god I'll have to show you this when your inside me". 

Gerard felt the bed dip and hands on his ass then on hand on his wrist, Frank pushes and pulled helping Gerard finger himself. Gerard groaned and pulled his finger out adding a second one. Frank was kneeling close enough behind him that when Gerard reached behind himself he could grab his cock .

Frank moaned and sighed slowly thrusting into Gerard's hand, he looked down and watch as Gerards fingers disappeared into him. Gerard scissored his fingers and and pushed back mouth hanging open "come on" Frank moaned. Gerard added a third finger just to be sure and stretched himself slowly just to tease Frank.

Frank leaned over Gerards body and kissed his shoulder before biting down on it "oh" Gerard sighed pulling his fingers out. Frank pulled Gerard back up and kissed him their mouths molding perfectly together. "Lay down" Frank whispered and he picked up a condom and the lube.

After Gerard positioned himself comfortably Frank slides a condom on and then lubed himself up. Frank dropped the lube and leaned back over Gerards body smiling at him "are you a virgin?". Gerard blushed and shook his head "uh no" Frank nodded and lined up slowly pushing in.

Frank felt like he was in heaven it was the best thing he'd ever felt in his entire life, when his hips connected with Gerard he stopped and sighed. "Oh god Frank" Gerard moaned Frank eyes were squeezed shut and he nodded. "Okay please move baby, make love to me" Frank moaned and nodded again slowly pulling out.

His mouth opened and Gerard surged up to kiss him as he slid back in, Gerard wrapped his legs around his waist and moaned arching his back. Frank wrapped one back around Gerards neck and the other arm went up under his arm around his shoulders. Frank started a slow rhythm moaning into Gerards mouth as he slowly rocked into him.

"Oh god Frankie, yes" Gerard moaned "love the way you feel" Frank whispered into Gerards mouth. Frank pulled back slightly and went down to Gerards neck sucking in the side of it. Gerard dug his nails into Franks back arching further into Franks touch "please baby".

Frank remembered Gerard saying something about his prostate and moved around a little looking for it. Gerard let out a high pitched moan that let Frank know he found it and he stayed there grinding into it. "Frankie" he moaned and he kept repeating it rocking back against Franks cock.

"Gee you're so warm baby" Frank moaned into his neck, Gerards eyes flew open and he stopped moving. It reminded Gerard of what he'd done to Frank 'oh god' he mouthed, Frank leaned back looking down at Gerard. Gerard has tears running down his face "oh god Gerard did I hurt you" Frank let go of him grabbing his face.

Gerard let out a sob and shook his head "no keep going" Frank furrowed his eyebrows "no baby what's wrong". Frank slowly pulled out and pulled Gerard into the sitting position hugging him. "What's going on what did I do" Gerard let out another sob "you didn't do it I did".

Frank shushed him and rocked them back and forth "no you didn't do anything it was fine". Gerard shook his head "no no before I I did something and I hate myself for it" Frank pulls back with a concerned look on his face. "You can tell me what happened" Gerard let out another sob and hugged Frank tighter "I I raped you".

Frank froze and it was all coming back to him Gerard and his buddies and the Mikey hating him and the pills. The waking up in the hospital not knowing who Gerard was, Gerard lied to him and told him he was his boyfriend. Frank pushes Gerard back and stood quickly getting dressed he didn't say anything as he left.


	18. Chapter 18

Frank ran home crying and locked himself in his room, he picked up his razor and ripped the blades out of it. He couldn't believe that Gerard did that "oh my god" he cried as he dragged the blade down his arm. Frank hated himself for not remembering what Gerard did to him for failing to kill himself.

Frank hated himself for having sex with Gerard after what he did, he felt dirty and tainted and quickly ran to the bathroom. He washed his dick first because it had been inside of a monster "what the fuck is wrong with me". Frank scrubbed everything everywhere Gerard had touched he brushed his teeth for twenty minutes trying to get the taste of Gerard out of his mouth.

Frank laid in the shower for hours crying because how did he not realize that everything Gerard said was a lie. How did he forget about all of the bullying and the sadness. Most of all how could he forget that Gerard raped him while his friends held him down.

*

Gerard cut himself after Frank left on the thighs since no one would kick there even if they found the razors. He couldn't believe he told Frank what he did, he just felt so bad and he knew he would remember eventually. Gerard just couldn't hold it in anymore he had to tell him what he'd did and now all he could hope for was forgiveness. 

Gerard knew he did deserve it after everything he'd done, he'd basically ruined Franks life. He'd takes Frank innocence and squashed it like a tiny helpless but and all because he couldn't just tell him he liked him. "I'm so sorry" he sobbed into his pillow over and over again everything had been so great.

Gerard wouldn't even be able to see him again and he was probably going to go to jail everyone would know. He got dressed quickly he had to talk to Frank and make it up to him somehow. He couldn't go to jail for this he couldn't he'd be fresh meat he didn't want that he wanted Frank.

Gerard ran up to Mikeys room slamming the door open "you have to tell me where Frank lives please". Mikey jumped up "what why" Gerard walked over to Mikey yanking him up by his shirt. "You told me to tell him and I did and he ran away and I have to make it right" Mikey stared up at him shocked.

"There's no way to make it up to him Gee there just isn't" Gerard shook him "just fucking tell me" he yelled. Mikey told him he'd take him because he was in no condition to be driving. Mikey hopped into his car and took Gerard to Franks house, his light was on so they knew he was home. 

"He won't want to talk to you so just take my key, I don't know what else to tell you" Mikey shoved the key into Gerards hand. Gerard unlocked the door and slowly walked to Franks door knocking. Frank opened it and a few seconds later and tried to slam the door shut when he saw Gerard. 

Gerard pushed it open though and Frank ran to his bed and grabbing his knife off the nightstand. Gerard put his hands up "please Frank I just want to talk please I love you" Frank screamed. "Please it's true I just, I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want them to know" 

Frank looked from Gerard to the knife and put it up to his throat "I'll kill myself right here if you come near me". Gerard shook his head "no baby please don't hurt yourself" but he saw the angry red lines on his arm. Frank pushed the knife against his throat when Gerard moved "I'm not kidding". 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Gerard sighed "please baby put the knife down" Frank shook his head "you violates me just so your friends wouldn't know you were gay". Gerard can feel the tears "I know and I'm so sorry baby I wish I could take it back so badly". Frank stared hard at Gerard trying to figure out why he was crying he had no reason to be upset by the situation.

"Please Frank I so sorry" Franks hand moved but not away from his body and Gerard was just in time to grab the knife. Frank opened his eyes and looked at Gerard, he had his arm out holding Franks wrist far away from his neck. "Please" he whispered Frank dropped the knife and Gerard smiled grabbing his face.

Gerard kissed him hard really hard and put all of his emotions into it all of everything he'd been feeling since it happened. Frank grabbed the back of Gerard shirt and kissed back just as hard because all of his feelings came out at once. Frank enjoyed being with Gerard in the time they had been together and Gerard was so gentle and caring.

"I love you so much" Frank sobbed Gerard hugged him to his chest "I love you too" Gerard rocked them back and forth. "Let's go back to my place okay?" Frank nodded and followed him out to Mikeys car locking the front door. Gerard climbed into the back of the car with Frank curling up against him, as soon as the car stopped he picked Frank up carrying him inside.

Frank made Gerard put him down so he could walk down the stairs and immediately took his clothes off. "We have some unfinished business to attend to" he said, Gerard didn't want to take his clothes off. Frank slowly walked up to Gerard and pulled his shirt off kiss his shoulders and his neck and biting at his nipples.

Gerard moaned and tangled a hand in Franks hair pulling on it "I love you so much baby" Frank sighed. Gerard didn't want Frank to take his pants off but he wouldn't stop from dropping to the floor. Frank kissed and licked around Gerards hips unbuttoning his pants, he moaned as he pulled the zipper down.

Frank slowly reached inside and pulled his cock out mouthing at the head "your cock taste so good, it's like sucking on a lollipop". Frank took it all in all the way down until his nose was pushed against Gerard pubic bone and he bobbed his head slowly . Frank moaned lowly and pulled back up taking his cock back in his throat.

Gerard opened his mouth and ran his hand through Franks hair moaning "god you were made for this". Frank pulled back and started jerking Gerard off sucking on the tip of Gerards cock. Gerard sighed and pushed down on Franks head but he wouldn't move "no baby I don't want you to come like this".

Frank kissed up the side of Gerards cock and back down it licking the underside and he did this one thing with his tongue that should be illegal. Frank pulled off with a pop and stood up leaning into Gerards ear "are you still prepped?" Gerard nodded and slid his pants off. Frank didn't say anything when he saw the cuts he just slowly walked Gerard back to the bed and laid him down.

Frank grabbed the discarded bottle on the floor and the box of condoms but Gerard stopped him. "I want you to come inside of me" Frank moaned and nodded squirting lube on his cock. Gerard wrapped his legs back around Frank as he pushed in and groaned when Frank hit his prostate.

"Oh Frankie" he moaned "yeah say my name baby" and he did again and again as Frank rocked against his prostate "I love you" Frank sighed. Gerard moaned arching his back as the tip of Franks cock rubbed again his prostate. "Oh my god your tight hole fits perfectly around my cock" Gerard moaned again and kissed Frank.

Frank wrapped both arms up under Gerard holding him close and Gerard wrapped both of his arms around Franks neck. Frank groaned and fucked into Gerard slowly moaning into his neck. Gerard moved and then flipped them over so he was on top of Frank leaning on his chest. 

"Wanna ride you baby" Frank moaned and placed his hands on Gerard's hips slowly guiding his up and down. "I can take you so much deeper like this" Frank placed his feet flap on the bed and rocked up into Gerard slowly. Gerard leaned back against Franks legs and gyrated his hips harder down rubbing the tip against his prostate.

Frank grabbed Gerards cock and slowly stroked him in time with his thrusts and it was so good. "Frankie I'm getting close" Gerard let out a high pitched moan grinding harder. Frank groaned and nodded speeding his hand up adding in a twist. "Yes, yes, yes, yes yes yes" Gerard chanted over and over again.

Gerard leaned down and took Franks left nipple in his mouth rubbing the other one, Frank moaned grabbing the back of Gerards head. The angle of Franks hand was weird and Gerard grabbed it pulling it back "I want you to come in me first fill me up baby" he sighed. Frank opened his mouth and a loud moan came out as Gerard bounced a little faster.

"Come on Frankie come in me I love the feeling of it filling me" Frank grunted and grabbed Gerards hips again. Gerard bit down on Franks nipple and his cock throbbed inside of Gerard. Gerards mouth opened and his eyes shut as he pushed himself up feeling Franks come fill him.

Gerard moaned and slowly slid up and down on Franks cock "oh god" Gerard whimpered "please baby make me come". Frank came back and reached forward grabbing Gerard cock rubbing the sensitive part under the tip. Gerard moaned and rolled his hips forward into Franks hand.

Gerard slowly pulled off of Franks cock and that mixed with Franks hand and his comes dripping down his thighs made him whine and come into Franks hand. Frank milked him until he couldn't take it anymore and then pulled Gerard down kissing him. Gerard pulled the covers up over them and laid his head on Franks chest "I love you".


	20. Chapter 20

Frank woke up to the smell of breakfast and sighed sitting up "Gee" he didn't reply and when Frank looked he wasn't there. Frank furrowed his eyebrows and got up pulling on his boxers before heading up the stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to see Gerard standing in the kitchen.

Frank closed the door quietly and snuck up behind Gerard wrapping his arms around him "hey baby" he whispered. Gerard moaned as Frank ran his lips along his back biting into the skin. "Frankie baby I'm trying to make breakfast" Frank hummed but continued until he heard a gag.

He turned around and looked to see Mikey standing in the door way "dude keep that shit in the bedroom". Frank snorted and reached around rubbing a little too close to Gerards cock on purpose before backing up. Gerard has to stand there and make breakfast with a semi and his brother in the kitchen great. 

Frank pushed a plate towards Gerard and he placed the pancakes on it kissing him before pouring in more batter. Mikey made another gagging sound and Frank smacked Gerards ass eating a large forkful of pancake. Mikey covered his face and left the room "oooh now we have the room to ourselves" Frank whispered suddenly closer.

Gerard hummed and flipped the pancake making sure it didn't stick, Gerard felt something cold running down his back and shoulders and looked at Frank. Frank had the syrup in his hand and he started licking it off of Gerard slowly moaning. Gerard closed his eyes and had to remind himself that he was cooking pancakes so he didn't burn them.

Gerard flipped it again and put it on a plate pouring in more batter, Frank reached around and shoved his hand down Gerard pajama pants palming at Gerard's cock. Gerard moaned and trusted forward into Franks hand. Frank pushed his own cock against Gerard ass rocking into it "last night was so good".

Gerard quickly realized that he needed to flip the pancake and opened his eyes doing such. Frank wrapped his hand around Gerards cock jerking his off as he grinned into his ass. Frank moaned into Gerards neck licking up more of the syrup making Gerard grab the back of his head with one hand. 

Frank sped up both his hand and his thrusts and bit down on Gerard's neck, Gerard stiffened and let out a long moan coming in his pants. Gerard rocked back on Franks cock moaning obscenely as Frank trusted harder. "Come for me Frankie please" he moaned Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and Gerard could feel the throb and then the wetness.

Gerard sighed and then smelled something burning his eyes flew open and he turned the stove off cursing. "Fuck Frank you made me burn the pancakes" Frank giggled "you didn't seem to mind". Gerard turned around and pushed Frank against the counter shoving his tongue down his throat to again hear gagging sounds from Mikey and yelling about having terrible timing.


End file.
